


You got that neon lights, golden guy

by sadmarchhare



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Feelings, Loneliness, Memory Loss, Other, Poetry, Regret, Self Confidence Issues, Trust Issues, title from a rina sawayama song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: A poem for every A3! boy
Kudos: 20





	1. 古市左京 Furuichi Sakyō - Hare

His tears fell into my hand, but I wasn’t close enough to hold his face  
Every step I took forwards he took backwards  
“Do your memories pain you so?” But I can reach neither him nor them  
I could start running in his direction but even with tears in his eyes he’d be faster  
Just like a hare he’s fast to get away from everyone  
And I misjudged his looks in my direction, I can’t touch his hand, he won’t cry on my shoulder 

Even worse he’ll clean his tears and let no one else see them  
As me seeing them was already a mistake, I wish he hadn’t said that  
He remembers me and I don’t, I broke his trust by not knowing who he was  
And as cunning as a fox, I only got to hear his voice without learning anything  
Won’t you tell me how you see me? 

You’re tragic I’ve read about you in the classics  
But you aren’t going to die before you turn forty, help yourself  
Only you can stop yourself from turning into what everyone already sees you as  
But you’d rather clean those tears with such ferocity as to bleed than to let anyone see them  
What part of your pain is better than letting yourself stand out? Than for once talking to others? 

Sort yourself out, stop looking out the window wishing you were outside  
While telling other’s where the door is, you have the key in your hand  
You locked the door for yourself but you can open it and nothing’s stopping you  
I’ll see you outside.


	2. 斑鳩三角 Ikaruga Misumi - Limelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so huh i cried a bunch while writing this because i love misumi to death so this isnt my best, i will be writing another better poem for him but take this for now

The lime light never shone on you, because of that no one looked in your direction  
And you had to be the one holding yourself together  
Your eyes shook as you looked up at them, why didn’t they like you?  
What had you done? You felt your tears fall but they didn’t last because you ran  
You ran like you had done a million times before, but even without being tired you stopped  
Someone finally held your hand, the lime light was on you this time 

With time you felt the light warming you up like it had never done before  
At last you and triangle king could run without it being from something, you smiled  
You smiled when you went on your adventures, you smiled when you played without getting tired  
And when he gave you a dahlia, but with the death of that flower came his death as well  
Once again, the lime light was no longer on you and you had to run again 

Things are better this way, you let yourself think, with no one’s eyes on me I can do what I want  
So, you did, jumped from roof to roof, from cloud to cloud, you knew you wouldn’t get tired soon  
You comforted yourself every night and every day, throwing glue on those pieces of you that were too broken  
A good fix for now, but no need to focus on it, you’d rather try and make your collection of triangles bigger  
No point in trying to really fix something that was bound to be warmed up only to get thrown in cold water 

Still when you could you did wonder what had you done, but when you thought of your brother's eyes  
You could only think everything about you was what was at fault  
Not everyone disliked you, he that died and given your smile for a while was proof  
And although the only thing watching over you was the starts somewhere someone that will look at you exists


	3. 摂津万里 Settsu Banri - Mountain High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont like this one that much i wrote it while i was very sleep deprived

You run up a hill like it’s a straight road, I’ve never seen you trip once  
You run too fast for anyone else to even follow, do you expect anyone to catch up?  
Where are you going so fast? You shrug your arms at everything, where’s your direction?  
You don’t follow a map and don’t bother asking for directions  
And if you get in a car, you’re always the one driving, you do a good job  
But aren’t you tired? Can you please calm down? 

How can you say anything to people that aren’t listening?  
Is that the problem? Do you want people to call your name and listen to you?  
That frown on your face isn’t doing you any favors  
Please take your problems or lack of them somewhere else if you’re going to be like that  
A hand towards you isn’t an invite to drop something on it, grab it for once 

The only rocks in your path are the ones you carelessly kick  
You quickly kick them away again but one day you’ll fall  
Certainly not every rock is the same there might just be one that stops you in your tracks  
But you don’t plan for that and with you so far away no one will help 

You could take it easier than you do, unwind  
You don’t even run for pleasure, why do you tire yourself so?  
No one’s even looking, no one’s impressed just doing it doesn’t call everyone’s attention  
For once go down, use the stairs maybe at the bottom you’ll meet someone  
And if they are at your level even better, just smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt @wlwtrekkie  
> insta @sovietdetective


	4. 佐久間咲也 Sakuma Sakuya - The Show Must Go On

A record softly plays in the background, but you aren’t listening  
You wait for the spotlight to turn to you, and finally you’re where you belong  
You take a leap across stage, and the lines come out as naturally as they could  
You truly believe you were made to be here and so do the enchanted people watching  
And even if everyone from either side had left, you’d still stand here 

Sweat in your forehead, tears in your eyes celebrating your hard work  
You’re happy and ready for yet more lines  
No matter what you’re ready for the show to start and never stop not while you are part of it at least 

You’re hopeful and feel more like yourself when you can speak without being you  
The spotlight makes everything about you shine from your excitement to the invisible words  
By being next you the other shine as much, they look up to you  
And a smile can convince them to shine by themselves if they need a hand  
You also don’t hesitate in letting them grab it, everything about you is infectious 

Everyone that saw you will come back, now you’re sure the show won’t stop  
Now you’re finally in your habitat and you’re here to stay


	5. 有栖川誉 Arisugawa Homare - Rubble

In between the rubble of what could have been you count the bigger rocks  
Tears fall down your face and wet the dirtied rocks, you wish one of them had fallen on you  
So much trouble and work to build understanding and trust with others  
Only for a wrong word, an out of place sentence, a bad expression to demolish it all 

Why was it so hard? A brick and a bit of cement didn’t make a house but surely  
If the process used for those two was repeated something had to come out of it  
But anything rarely ever did, but in those exceptional times when something did come out of it  
It didn’t take long for something to destroy it or for it to crumble down on itself  
And when it did it hurt, all the small rock hitting your head all that dust filling your lungs  
You just took it all, you knew this would happen sooner or later 

Was there anything you were missing? What does everyone else know that you don’t?  
You close your fists, you want to scream and you can after all there’s no one here  
Was there ever anyone here? After all none of them stayed when things started crumbling  
Maybe they never intended to stay in the first place, you needed help  
You needed someone that for once would help you with all the destruction 

And you have no one because they aren’t anything like you, or so your poetry says  
Maybe you just need a handrail on your stairs, we all go at different paces  
No matter how broken your house is we all need a roof  
All you need is just help to build it no all of us can do it alone and we don’t need to


	6. 御影密 Mikage Hisoka - Weeping Willow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this poem is WAY out of my comfort zone ive written it trying to follow some tips i read but im not sure how to feel about it so please comment what u think of it, constructive criticism is very much welcomed.  
> and ill probably end up writing another poem for hisoka

Seasons come and seasons go  
You count the days that you’ve lost  
And wonder how much it would cost  
While your tears overflow  
To get the memories that vanished  
In between the weeping willow  
Forever banished  
From your head long ago

That bleak and inhospitable place  
Where the weeping willow cries  
Where a river flows apace  
Keeps you close under the guise  
Of a promise of a day you’ll never see  
As your breath grows thinner  
You can see a shimmer  
And you with you were at sea 

Vine grows against your neck  
Oh, to see the sky!  
But you aren’t on a boats deck  
You are in the bull's eye  
Of a demise  
Brought by this forest  
That wants you to agonize  
And make you abhorrest  
Your own mind barren of memories 

So, you count the leaves of grass  
Waiting for the time to pass  
Waiting for your breath to stop  
Your pain to cease  
The seasons continue to hop  
Will never stop and give you peace


	7. 月岡紬 Tsukioka Tsumugi - Blue Forget-Me-Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very self indulgent couldnt write it how i really wanted so ill eventually re do it while stealing from john keats because a keatsian poem would fit tsumugi the best

You shine under the moonlight, dear prince of the night   
In the greenhouse the light passes through the glass, you’re gleaming   
The flowers that don’t sleep seem to dance with you   
The nyctinasty flowers that will only dance in the morning   
Won’t be able to see you ethereal in your natural habitat   
As a soft smile appears in your face and your eyes accompany it   
I feel like I could stand in a cloud without falling 

You understand the water going down a water fall   
As tears leave your eyes when a flower tells you their woes   
My prince is that who your tears are reserved for?   
The lonely forget-me-not broken by the wind,   
I crave to be the flower you touch the petals of

The blue flowers slowly surround you and I finally understand   
You’re a Seraph and no one but God’s best work can stand by you   
Mother Nature is kind to you with your tender smile   
She lets the wind caress you   
And the forget-me-not starts to think the wind hurt it for a reason   
So, it could stand before your light and to let your tears fall onto it 

The night knows peace when you’re awake   
As you are its guardian when Mother Nature is asleep herself   
So much trust weighing on you, would my hand in yours make a difference?   
But you’re so refulgent I don’t dare try to know   
So, I stand like a flower basking in the sunlight light years away from you


	8. 瑠璃川幸 Rurikawa Yuki - Saving Yourself Is All You've Really Known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written while listening to dysnasty by rina sawayma on repeat altho i didnt take much inspiration from it and this is of questionable quality

You take whatever you hear with your head high   
After all you’re a step above them and what they say shouldn’t reach you   
It does, but you keep going up the stairs nevertheless   
And you only have to hold onto the handrail   
When it’s those closest to you that spit in the stairs you want to climb   
That grab your arm and point you the way they want to go   
You don’t understand, why are you the one going their way? 

You run to the other side careful to not fall but they always reach you   
You can do you until it’s them stopping you   
No matter what you say they only listen half way   
You can sew but not for long not when they put you where they want you   
The bitterness in your eyes tells them nothing as they only look down at you   
You bite your tongue in front of them, it’s not worth the effort   
And you run away again

You continue counting the threads, doing what you love   
But time passes and one day you’ll have to choose   
That’s what they say, but you know your choice is limited   
And what you want was never even an option they considered

In between those close to you and what you love another gate stays closed   
Everything they say starts to sound louder the longer you don’t open it   
But, how can you? You can’t even hear yourself think   
You don’t want to give up your silks so they keep their mouth shut   
But it’s getting too much and tears have started to fall 

Won’t anyone tell you you’re alright?   
Where’s the love this world promises?   
So you keep climbing the stairs, turning at every gate, getting pulled back   
Buying cloth and hoping one day someone will accompany you


	9. 三好一成 Miyoshi Kazunari - Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im lowkey happy w/ this one i hope y'all enjoy it <3

A fan’s turned on and the magazine opens with its wind   
A blue light colors your face and you read on and on   
A smile crosses your face as soon as it disappears   
You want to listen to music, and so music plays   
You don’t listen to it; the room sounds as silent as it was before   
And you feel alone

It’s too hot outside and you have no one to distract you so you don’t go out   
What’s summer but a painful reminder of your solitude?   
These hot days were a chore, a cross to carry and you just wanted them to pass   
Day after day you could feel the sun blinding you   
The weather making you feel feverish   
And your tears dried before they even hit the ground

Where were the friendships but at this point just attention would suffice   
Those smiles don’t need to mean anything they just need to be directed at you   
A blue light colors your face once again, no one’s saying anything   
At least not about you, a tear hits the screen and the light goes off 

What was it about you that you needed to change?   
The word everything repeated in your mind like a mantra   
And you decided to listen to it after all no one else is telling you anything   
The fan turns and the wind hits you, at least inside you don’t sweat   
You laugh between tears at least this way you can’t even see the sun 

This summer, you decided, would be the last one you’d spend like this   
You let yourself fall into the bed again, you smile   
You’ll leave this you behind, forever stuck in this one summer   
The fan on and the cicadas singing outside


	10. 雪白東 Yukishiro Azuma - Alone in the Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got inspired while listening to the sailor song by autoheart, i hope y'all enjoy it (。・ω・。)

The I love you’s are never loud enough to reach you   
You’re always already too far out in the sea   
No one ever catches you in the dock   
And you’re not sure if you want them to   
However, you daydream of the grabbing your hand   
Looking at you in the eye and making sure you get their words   
But no one has ever gone that far for you 

The ghostly touches of the people you meet when not on sea   
Are but a temporary solution for permanent loneliness   
That you’ve grown accustomed to   
You go from hands to hands from land to land   
Never stayed and nothing you ever want to hear reaching your ears 

Once at sea it’s just you and the undeniable   
Your warped reflection in the water stares back at you   
It’s unavoidable, the problem is on you 

Salt water fills your lungs and algae grows in your veins   
Sand sets in your hair and fish enter your mouth   
You were never the one to take the first step   
But you were always the one to run away first

**Author's Note:**

> twt @wlwtrekkie  
> insta @sovietdetective


End file.
